This project concerns the biochemical and genetic studies of murein lipoprotein in E. coli. It is generally assumed that murein lipoprotein plays an important role in the maintenance of structural and functional integrity of the outer membrane of bacterial cell envelope and in the control of septation process in bacterial cell division. Work in progress includes the determination of primary structure of a mutant prolipoprotein, the biosynthesis of the lipid moiety covalently attached to lipoprotein and the elucidation of the function of lipoprotein in bacterial cell growth and division.